Condolences to the Blind (Traducción)
by DearRuby
Summary: Esto toma lugar durante Deadly Alliance. Un breve momento de lastima fue lo que le tomó al ciego espadachín romper la barrera mental que prevenía a Ermac de darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su ser. Mi redición de como este particular evento se dio a lugar. Sigue la original línea de tiempo con triviales alteraciones. Por favor, lea y comente!
1. Capítulo 1

**_[Nota de traductora: Hi. ¿Cómo estamos? Con tan escasos fanfics de MK en español, y encontrando este maravilloso, tan buen escrito fanfic de MK, pensé "tengo que traducir esto, alv". Haha. Por otro lado, TAMBIÉN TRADUCÍ LOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE CADA EPISODIO, así no tengan sentido para ti por culpa de la traducción en español, pero en sí, todo lo que va haber a partir de aquí no es de mi autoría ni lo escribí yo. Con eso estoy aclarando que NADA DE ESTE FANFIC ME PERTENECE, sólo me molesté a pasarlo al español. PLS, Enjoy~]_**

 _ **[****_ _ **N.T.:Las notas enumeradas son por algo en concreto que la traductora escribió y necesitó aclarar, cada aclaratoria está a final de página/episodio con su respectivo número para no infundir el pánico.**_ _ **]**_

 **Empecé escribir esto como un one-shot, pero mi recién-despertada inspiración me bombardeo con detalles e ideas, que me obligó a convertir esto en una corta historia de 3 capítulos.**

 **En pocas palabras, encuentro a Ermac como uno de los personajes más misteriosos de MK. Creo que él, junto con Kenshi, tienen una de las más interesante historias. Así que, naturalmente, uno podría preguntarse qué sucedió realmente durante los eventos de la Deadly Alliance que resultaron en Kenshi liberando el control mental que había sobre Ermac y su cambio de bando. Esta historia es simplemente mi interpretación de como los eventos se desenvolvieron entre esos dos personajes durante la Deadly Alliance. Espero que disfrutes de leer mi primer MK fanfic.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes, la ambientación e incluso la trama le pertenece a NetherRealm Studio y los creadores de Mortal Kombat. Yo solamente estoy llenando un vacío en la continuidad de la historia que podría haberla hecho interesante.**

* * *

 **Condolencias al Ciego**

"Sede del Cuartel General, este es Kenshi. ¿Me copian? Cambio."

Estática. El fuerte, espasmódico sonido no sólo aturdió su sentido del escucha, sino que también lo molestaba sin cansancio. Ajustando los controles en su cinturón que estaban directamente conectados con el intercomunicador wireless en su oído probó ser inútil. No había respuesta; sólo estática. Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos detrás de la bandana[1], continuó llamando.

"Jax, soy Kenshi. Radio revisada, cambio." Dijo el agotado espadachín, deteniéndose en el camino.

Nada. "¿Jax?", volvió a llamar, cansadamente.

"Jax a- Ken-… Yo-Copi… Fuer-Señal… tres-a-las-cinco…" se escuchó la atropellada, pero bienvenida respuesta a través del intercomunicador. "Dame—Report-Estadís-… cambio..."

"No hay señales de Cyrax por lejos. He cubierto las llanuras de Wastelands. Seguiré avanzando. Cambio." Replicó Kenshi en un tono casi mecánico, automático.

"Entendido." La señal mejoró más adelante, "Living Forest[2] más adelante- Ten Cuidado. Los árboles literalmente pueden comerte. Repórtate en 8 horas. Cambio."

"Procedo entonces. Cambio y fuera." Con eso, Kenshi puso el intercomunicador devuelta a su funda en su cinturón y continuó.

Los fríos vientos de las tierras baldías ondeaban las colas de su bandana detrás de sí, sus oídos notaban aquellos susurrantes sonidos, usándolos para medir el ritmo de su caminata. Un experto espadachín, aún alrededor en sus veinte años de edad, Kenshi había sido una vez un orgulloso guerrero, derramador de sangre por el mero propósito de demostrar su superioridad en el arte de la espada- la lucha. Él podía recordar como siendo un joven adolescente, había confeccionado una reputación de un implacable, cruel y arrogante luchador – las mismas características que el traidor de Shang Tsung manipuló para hacer cumplir su voluntad sobre Kenshi.

Liberando las almas de sus ancestros guerreros, Kenshi quedó ciego en la Casa de Pekara, sus iris, alguna vez de color celeste sangraron, dejándolo en un dolor abrasador, su visión envuelta por la nada. Despertando en la oscuridad, escuchó a Sento llamarlo – gritando por una venganza hacía aquel vil hechicero. Un llamado al que nunca podría oponerse.

Entrenando sus sentidos por mandato de Sento, Kenshi fue capaz de desarrollar una visión puramente espiritual. Una que tan sólo le permitía ver las cosas que estaban ocultas a simple vista. Una visión poseída por pocos, donde podría buscar y prever el aura del lugar, coloreando el entorno con su visión. Todos y cada uno de los seres poseyentes de la más mínima energía de la vida estarían pintados sobre negras siluetas a través de ella.

Rato después, fue capaz de distinguir las siluetas de iracundos espíritus con su mente, ocultos por estructuras casi cilíndricas entre un fondo de escarlata; similar a la sangre fresca derramada por un guerrero.

'Espíritus dentro… ¿De árboles? Debe de ser el Bosque Viviente[3]', Musitó para sí mientras continuaba caminando. Meditó un poco sobre su actual misión, de rescatar al cybord, Agente Cyrax.

A pesar de que había hablado con él en tan sólo una pocas ocasiones, Kenshi estaba consciente del pasado de Cyrax y su conversión en un luchador del bien – una hazaña que él respetaba inmensamente.

Más adentro en el bosque, escuchó gimoteos y quejidos, de dolor y frustración, emanando de los feroces árboles. Por ahora, su objetivo era simplemente caminar a través del área, sobrevivir cualquier contienda y encontrar a Cyrax. Con los sentidos alerta, Kenshi caminó silenciosa y lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los cadáveres de los habitantes del Outworld y los animales desperdigados alrededor – usualmente en el follaje de los árboles.

El agrio hedor de la carne podrida, la sangre seca y la inminente, amenazante muerte hizo que su nariz se arrugara. Y, aparte de los árboles, ahí no había otro ser viviente presente ante la vista espiritual. Sin embargo, cada paso lo volvía más atrevido; su seis sentidos hormigueando– indicando la esencia de un chi mucho más fuerte en los alrededores del bosque. Su mente no podía distinguir la fuente de aquella energía aún, pero tenía la sensación de que este inconveniente no duraría mucho.

Atrayendo telequinéticamente su katana a sus manos, Kenshi pausó detrás de un árbol creciente. Podía sentir una figura humanoide aproximándose. Su mente contorneó la imagen de una silueta que aparecía tras el cielo escarlata, ensombreciendo los espíritus que residían dentro de los antiguos árboles del bosque. Cuando la figura se acercó, se dio cuenta de que estaba murmurando algo inentendible.

Dándose cuenta de que el poder de esta figura podría superar al propio, Kenshi sintió una familiar corriente de adrenalina mientras avanzaba y se paraba justo en el camino del ser. La energía interna de este ser era mucho más fuerte que de cualquier ser humano normal afrontado por Kenshi. El Espadachín sostuvo Sento enfrente de él, hoja levantada con las dos manos, cuerpo listo para el combate. Escuchó la figura parar en sus pasos, a unos pocos pies de él, y no necesitaba ver para darse cuenta de que su aparente oponente estaba observándolo.

Sintió el aire tensarse entre ellos, mientras su oponente se mantenía alerta. Cualquier adversario normal habría vocalizado alguna opinión a estas alturas. Recordó las advertencias de Sonya sobre que los del Mundo Exterior son, literalmente, diferentes de lo normal. 'No hay que tomar riesgos innecesarios, si valoras tú vida', advirtió.

Kenshi asintió para sí mismo mientras aquellas palabras sonaban en su cabeza. Tomando la delantera, el Espadachín habló primero – anticipando la respuesta.

"Aliado, ¿O enemigo?".

* * *

 **P.D.: "Wilco" es lenguaje lingüístico para "Lo haré". (will-comply.)**

 **Comentarios y críticas constructivas serán muy bienvenidos! :)**

[1] _En mi país bandana puede ser eso llamado "venda para los ojos", en inglés, existe una única palabra para describir esto, pero en español hay que ser más específico. De ahí que use "Bandana" y no "Venda para los ojos"._

[2] _"Living Forest", explicado en otro momento del mismo episodio, significa "Bosque Viviente", pero para los veteranos de MK, es mejor no cambiar en un principio los nombres de los lugares._

[3] _Aquí traduje el nombre de "The Living Forest" por el bien de la narrativa._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gente**!

 **Un grito para Nerdette92, Not-Logged-In y Kermac por comentar. Muchísimas gracias, son muy motivadores (Y sí, por muy raro que suene, "wilco" es lenguaje lingüístico usado por pilotos y algunas veces la milicia – te lo confirmo. :) )**

 **Disclaimer:** **MK Y sus personajes/argumento/personajes/todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. No me pertenece nada.**

* * *

Ermac miró de manera burlona al espadachín en frente de él: Alto, fornido, con los ojos vendados, sosteniendo una katana que estaba brillando con una peligrosa tonalidad roja. 'Un terrícola descarado', supone.

Un espíritu compuesto de mil espíritus guerreros, Ermac fue creado por los hechiceros Shang Tsung y Quan Chi con el único propósito de servir al emperador del Outworld, Shao Kahn. Después de conseguir desencadenar una batalla con las Fuerzas Edenianas, Ermac perdió el contacto telepático que compartía con su maestro. Sin órdenes, el esbirro erraba por la duras tierras de Outworld, buscando respuestas. Y dentro de la violenta oscuridad del Bosque Viviente, él creyó encontrar la perfecta ayuda.

"Estás ciego".

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta; desconsiderada, y sin embargo – nada raro para el habituado espadachín. Kenshi inhaló profundamente, ignorando la aversión que bullía dentro de él ante la observación, en su lugar decidió tomar en cuenta la inusual voz de Ermac – un coro de múltiples voces que hablaban en completa sincronía.

Unos momentos después, el espadachín dio un paso adelante. Ermac podía ver en sus labios una mueca. "Respóndeme, Forastero," dijo nuevamente el espadachín, en un serio, enfático tono.

El esbirro sopesó sus opciones. Él tiene el poder, los conocimientos y la experiencia para apalear este discapacitado espadachín en pocos momentos; sin embargo el guerrero podría proporcionarle información acerca del paradero de Shao Kahn. Internamente en conflicto, incluso él no podía saber si era una amenaza o no para el Terrícola.

"Nosotros somos Ermac, " comenzó. "Humilde sirviente del Maestro Shao Kahn, Gobernante del Outworld, y Leal Servidor de la Voluntad de nuestra Majestad," continuó Ermac, fuerte y autoritariamente. Kenshi observó la inusual manera que tiene Ermac para referirse así mismo, pero no responde con nada por los momentos.

"La respuesta a si somos enemigos o no para ti será determinada, en consecuencia, por tus acciones, Terrícola," advirtió.

Kenshi simplemente se limitó a arquear una ceja debajo de su venda ante la amenaza. "¿Nosotros?", interrogó.

"Nosotros somos una fusión de las almas de mil guerreros. Poseemos conocimientos, habilidades y experiencias que sobrepasan los límites de tu mortal compresión," continuó Ermac, emanando un aire de superioridad. "Ahora es cuando, nosotros buscamos información sobre el paradero de nuestro Maestro Shao Kahn."

La boca de Kenshi se curvó hacía arriba en una mueca burlona ante el comentario, casi sonriendo ante la aparente ignorancia del auto proclamado "omnisciente" sicario. "¿Y deberé compartiría esa información porque…?" Kenshi se atrevió a dejar abierta la oración para que Ermac la completase.

"Un aliado es un lujo aquí, en el Outworld. Guíanos, Espadachín, y te ganarás un camarada," ofreció el esbirro.

Kenshi bajó su espada ante la proposición, aunque no bajó la guardia del todo. Consideró los términos de la oferta – su conocimiento sobre el paradero de Shao Kahn por apoyo para encontrar a Cyrax. Naturalmente, cooperar con un Forastero podría permitirle encontrar y salvar a Cyrax más rápido que si lo hiciera sólo. Mientras más rápido termine con esta misión, más rápido podría seguir en su caza de Shang Tsung. La proposición era casi demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Casi.

Obviamente, sabía que era mejor no confiar en un extraño, especialmente, en tierras extranjeras. Su anterior experiencia con habitantes del Outworld resultó con él siendo engañado y cegado durante el calvario. Permanentemente. Aun así, la naturaleza de la demanda de este Ermac era, de hecho, un conocimiento general por a través de los reinos. 'No debe de haber problemas en revelarle lo que todo el mundo ya sabe', concluyó mentalmente.

"Shao Kahn está muerto, Ermac," declaró Kenshi gravemente, antes de continuar: "La Deadly Alliance[1] le juró falsa lealtad y ante la primera oportunidad que encontraron lo mataron."

Ermac renegó ante tal revelación. 'Blasfemia,' fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Las noticias sobre la muerte de su maestro ciertamente no le sentaron muy bien. He aquí un guerrero, con la fuerza de miles – abandonado por una artimaña; sin guía, y sin propósito. No sólo dio como resultado un conflicto interno aún mayor, sino que también dio lugar a la pura rabia dentro del esbirro.

Pero Ermac no podía aceptar las noticias acerca de su recién encontrada inutilidad tan fácilmente. Después de un breve, tenso silencio, ocupado sólo por los escalofriantes lamentos de los torturados árboles, fue que finalmente Ermac habló.

"Mientes, " acusó, estrechando los ojos y formando sus manos en puños.

"No te miento, esbirro," respondió Kenshi, tornando su propia voz en un tono peligroso. "Es algo bien sabido a través de los reinos. Shao Kahn está muerto, Edenia es libre y pronto, el Reino de la Tierra también volverá a s-"

"¡MIENTES!" vociferó Ermac, empuñando un hacha que previamente estaba atada a su espalda. Tan pronto como dijo eso, Ermac hizo un grito atormentado y furioso, y se abalanzó en un cortante ataque.

Kenshi se sostuvo con la guardia en alto, y en el último momento, levantó Sento hacía el hacha que caía, metal chocó contra metal. Esquivó expertamente y cortó a Ermac a través del hombro, en defensiva represalia que lo llevó a tropezar unos cuantos pasos, cortando a través de la armadura del sicario.

Usando su vista espiritual, Kenshi vio que varios espíritus encerrados dentro del singular cuerpo de Ermac tenían una guerra unos con otros. Mientras que algunos estaban eufóricos, la mayoría de las almas dentro de Ermac estaba histéricas por la noticias acerca del deceso de Kahn. Podía sentir la confusión de Ermac – que por, aparentemente, mil almas de guerreros había casi mil diferentes reacciones a la situación. ¿Debería Ermac disfrutar de su recién encontrada libertad? ¿Debería continuar con el trabajo de Kahn? ¿Debería cazar a los de la Deadly Alliance? ¿Debería llorar la muerte de su señor? Sin ninguna guía, instrucciones o propósito, Ermac era prácticamente inservible – y la reacción más humana para esta situación, para cualquiera, era estallar en ira.

Kenshi lo sabía demasiado bien. Por culpa de su ceguera, le tomó años resolver sus exagerados conflictos emocionales – pasando de la rabia a la impotencia, de la culpa a la humillación, hasta la completa desesperación. Podía fácilmente resumir el estado mental actual del siervo. Ermac nunca intentó dañar a Kenshi – este acto de desinhibida violencia era tan sólo una ventana para descargar su frustración interna – un mecanismo de defensa que te previene de romperte por dentro.

"Ermac," llamó Kenshi calmadamente, después de evaluar el daño hacía su armadura. "Eres veloz para ser un hombre ciego, espadachín, " dijo por lo bajo, sosteniendo su hacha enfrente de sí una vez más. "Aun así, no tienes posibilidades. Nosotros somos muchos; tú solamente eres uno. ¡Esto termina aquí!" dijo, abalanzándose una vez más.

Kenshi anticipó sus movimientos y bloqueó el ataque eficientemente. Pero, si bien su bloqueo fue exitoso, falló evitando la patada de Ermac a su tibia, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Ermac intentó golpear a Kenshi en el rostro con la empuñadura de su hacha, que de algún modo rechazó. A pesar de que Kenshi notó tener una perfecta oportunidad para hacer un crudo corte en aquel momento, se contuvo de hacerlo. Esta pelea no beneficiaba a ninguno de los dos – Ermac tenía que darse cuenta. Y rápido.

Kenshi se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un zumbido y se movió evitando que el hacha atravesara sus tripas. Ermac se volvió hacia Kenshi, moviendo su hacha abajo y arriba realizando una serie de movimientos circulares y cortantes. Todo el tiempo, Kenshi bloqueó los ataques, con Sento puesta enfrente de él, con el cuerpo rígido para el combate. "Esto es inútil, siervo. Déjame hablar contigo," dijo, conociendo muy bien el dolor y la angustia de Ermac.

Ermac en su lugar exclamó un fiero grito de guerra y lanzó una serie de ataques incluso más mortales contra el espadachín. Kenshi, en cambio, los repelía con aparente facilidad, batallando para contener las ganas de contraatacar.

Por algunos acalorados momentos, el sonido del metal contra el metal era lo único que se escuchaba, ahogando los quejidos de los árboles del Bosque Viviente y los rugidos del espero viento. Las armas de los luchadores brillaban bajo la luz de las lunas del Outworld. Los gritos de guerra de Ermac resonaban en las profundidades del bosque, mientras que Kenshi mantenía las severas órdenes de continuar ignorándolas.

"¡Pelea, ciego cobarde!" bramó Ermac, emanando frustración de sus palabras.

La paciencia acumulada durante un decenio de meditación se estaba a agotando rápidamente para el espadachín. Apretando sus mandíbulas con fuerza, continuó bloqueando las agresiones del esbirro. Ermac batió su hacha diagonalmente, mientras que Kenshi saltaba hacía atrás. Entonces Kenshi atacó – lanzándose cerca, con Sento sostenida diagonalmente entre su cuerpo y el hacha de Ermac. Ermac bloqueó de la manera similar, mirando al irritado ciego. "Escojo mis batallas con sabiduría, esbirro," gruñó Kenshi. "Y esta no es mi batalla".

Mientras que Ermac se concentraba en las palabras de Kenshi, este había deslizado a Sento hacía el interior de la empuñadura, enganchándola por debajo del hacha de Ermac. Cuando empujó a Ermac hacía atrás, el agarre en su hacha se aflojó y cayó, retumbando en los pies del espadachín.

Ermac dejó salir una risa carente de gracia. "¡Sólo predicas mera filosofía, hombre ciego!" Y con eso, reunió la fuerza de sus espíritus, levantando telequinéticamente a Kenshi en el aire y tirándolo contra el suelo, espalda contra pavimento primero. Aturdido por el ataque, Sento se deslizó de las manos de Kenshi, y este gemía en agonía.

Ermac recuperó su hacha apresuradamente, apuntándola a la figura del espadachín. Altaneramente caminó hasta la silueta caída, y pisó duro contra su pecho con su bota. Kenshi se sacudió hacía arriba, tosiendo y gruñendo. Ermac pateó al espadachín unas cuantas veces más en el abdomen.

Sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, así como la vista espiritual de Kenshi le mostraba a Sento llamarlo, tirada apenas a unos pocos pies de él. Se estiró e intentó gatear para recobrar su espada. Ermac se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y lo volteó sobre su espalda con una áspera patada en las costillas. Ató juntas las manos de Kenshi telequinéticamente enfrente de él, antes de poner su pie embotado en su garganta, aplastándola, haciéndosele difícil respirar al espadachín. Sentía sus pulmones luchar por aire, y su una vez inquebrantable concentración, se volvió débil.

Mientras luchaba contra el agarre de hierro, el esbirro se inclinó y miró los inútiles esfuerzos de Kenshi. "Mírate, inválido infeliz, " murmuró Ermac, meneando la cabeza en fingida simpatía, con la clara intención de ofender. "Predicas paz, espadachín. Una ideología inútil – una que resultará en tú propia muerte, " continuó.

"De igual modo, aunque nos hubieras atacado, habrías encontrado el mismo destino, hombre ciego," se burló, despreciando al hombre abatido.

Kenshi escupió sangre y dejó salir un adolorido gruñido – podía sentir como perdía la consciencia. Todavía recio contra el esbirro, Kenshi se concentró en su energía interna, lanzando un poco de invisible proyectil de Chi – y, aún a pesar de su condición, se sintió aliviado cuando percibió la telequinética conexión con Sento restablecerse, para la ignorancia de Ermac.

"Estás muerto, terrícola," susurró Ermac vilmente, mientras levantaba su hacha para decapitar al blasfemo intruso, de una vez por todas.

Para la sorpresa de Ermac. Kenshi dejó salir una carcajada, justo enfrente de su propio ejecutor. La despreocupada, fría pero sin aliento risa enfureció al sicario, hasta el punto de que se sacudió con rabia, y su visión se hizo borrosa. La sangre del abatido espadachín se escurría por las esquinas de su boca, los cachetes ayudando a hacer una sonrisa cruel.

Y antes de que el esbirro pueda entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, él mismo se encontraba en el suelo, varios metros lejos del caído espadachín, con un agudo dolor en medio del pecho, similar al de ser golpeado por una bala.

"Te equivocas, esbirro. "

* * *

 **Entiendo que la línea de tiempo original no hace mención a una escena de kombate – pero, para ser honestos, la línea temporal de MK suele dejarse bastante vaga. Inicialmente, incluso me imaginé que había una pesada pero interesante conversación que haría click en algún lugar en Ermac, terminando su control mental. Pero cuando empecé a escribir, no pude detenerme a NO escribir una escena de lucha. Creo que le añade más sustancia a la historia, y ayuda a fortalecer el lazo que tendrán más tarde.**

 **Revisa y comenta, me gustaría saber cómo está yendo esto (especialmente con la parte del kombate, de la cual no estoy totalmente apegada a.) El siguiente episodio va ser el último en esta historia. Hasta entonces, gracias y disfruta! :)**

[1] Literal, "Alianza Mortal". Suena mejor y es más respetuoso si no cambias dicho nombre. Por cierto, La Deadly Alliance era la alianza entre los hechiceros malévolos, Quan Chi y Shang Tsung.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Saludos, Buena gente!**

Aquí está, el ultimo capítulo de esta historia (que me hace sentir como si mi inspiración se sobrecargara con esta idea, y que esto debería haberse quedado como un one-shot, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está…)

Este fue el episodio más difícil de escribir. Tuve que abandonar completamente mi idea original, pensar e nuevos diálogos, jugar Armageddón varias veces como Kenshi para pelear con Ermac y luego escribir algo interesante, con sentido. Tuve que reescribirlo varias veces hasta que me sentí satisfecha con esto. ¡Toda esa parte de "el momento de compasión" me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero más demora, aquí está el capítulo final de esta corta historia.

Que tengas un buen rato!

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada.**

* * *

Pasó un buen rato para que el dolor en el pecho de Ermac se calmara. Sintiendo el centro de su armadura, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún daño infligido – lo que sea que le golpeó le golpeó directamente en el esternón con la suficiente fuerza para quitarle el aliento, y aun así hubiera causado moretones superficiales en el mejor de los casos. Ermac dejó salir una temblorosa, dolorosa respiración – y entonces miró hacia arriba para ver la katana de Kenshi flotando en el aire, envuelta en un aura celeste.

Kenshi felizmente tomó ventaja del buen rato en el que Ermac estuvo tumbado. Sentado, respiró profundamente, sintiendo el ardor en sus pulmones suavizarse, el confuso y aturdido estado de su mente se aclaró un poco. Se dio cuenta de que sus costillas ya estaban rígidas de las implacables patadas de Ermac hacía un par de minutos antes, y su garganta le dolía profundamente con cada respiración que tomaba.

Limpiando la sangre de su boca, se levantó lentamente, deduciendo que, por el sonido del rose de ropas, el esbirro estaba revisándose para comprobar daños. Poniendo dos dedos en su sien, llamó mentalmente a Sento, la espada dando círculo y semicírculos mientras levitaba hacía él.

Ermac se sentó y vió al espadachín levantado en sus pies, con la mirada puesta justo en él – la venda volviéndola extrañamente penetrante. Ermac notó como controlaba su katana – sorprendido a como no pudo detectar sus habilidades psicoquinéticas; y concluyendo que el espadachín hizo aquel golpe telequinéticamente, mientras Ermac estaba ocupado degradándolo y aplastando su cuello. La empuñadura de la espada probablemente fue lo que le golpeó, con la suficiente fuerza como para permitir al guerrero recuperarse; incluso el ser del Outworld tenía que apreciar el lado duro del espadachín.

Kenshi caminó hacía él, caminando con cuidado causando que las colas de su vendaje se meneara suavemente detrás de él. Paró a unos pocos pies de distancia del caído esbirro, enfrente de un árbol particularmente agresivo.

"Tal vez te puedes burlar de mi ceguera, esbirro," dijo el espadachín, mientras lentamente meneaba la cabeza. Extendió una mano para tomar a Sento, tomándola por el mango, su hoja en dirección al árbol. "Aunque es cierto – busco a tientas en la oscuridad por respuestas. Pero yo, al menos, conozco la naturaleza de mi oscuridad."

"¿Qué insinúas, espadachín?" Gruñó Ermac, mientras agarraba su hacha, levantándose con ella, dejándola a un lado de su cuerpo.

"Los ojos que ven pueden engañarte". Kenshi apenas continuó hablando – su voz profunda, firme, y resonante con la verdad de las creencias del espadachín. "Tú has podido ver el mundo a través de un montón de ojos, Ermac. Y sin embargo te has limitado a la ceguera de tu propio estado." Kenshi pausó, permitiendo al esbirro recuperarse. Ermac estrechó los ojos.

"Creo que eres tú el verdadero ciego*, Ermac. No yo." Las palabras fueron dichas casi con pesar, sin menor indicio de condescendencia. Aun así, la retórica observación dio en un nervio sensible dentro de Ermac, ya que de nuevo cayó víctima indefensa a la única emoción que arrasa con todo el sentido de la lógica; la ira.

"¡No tenemos tiempo para adivinanzas, espadachín!" Exclamó Ermac. Levantando su hacha una vez más, se abalanzó hacía delante, dejando salir un grito de rabia.

Kenshi veía a Ermac como una silueta humanoide negra con su visión espiritual, con centenares de sombras oscuras encerradas dentro de él. Así la figura corrió hacía él, Kenshi levantó a Sento para combatir una vez más, esta vez, blandiendo la parte empuñada hacía su propio pecho, sosteniendo la punta de la hoja con la otra mano – pies separados, cabeza inclinada en anticipación. Cuando Ermac tiró el hacha hacía abajo, Kenshi la bloqueó sin esfuerzo alguno, antes de desviar una áspera tajada a un lado con el movimiento de su muñeca, y el golpe a su rodilla con un barrido de Sento.

Cuando todos los ataques fallaron contra los agudos reflejos del espadachín, Ermac decidió tomar una estrategia alternativa. Cuando las palabras no surtían efecto, la única manera de vencer al espadachín era frustrarlo* explotando su única debilidad en batalla – su ceguera.

Ermac se detuvo, quedándose a unos pocos metros del espadachín. Sostuvo el hacha en el centro de su empuñadura y empezó a rotarla hábilmente, moviéndola de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor de sus muñecas – su filo danzando como una mancha plateada bajo la luz de la luna, mientras cambiaba de manos sin bajar la velocidad.

De cualquier modo, Kenshi estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con hojas, tal vez, más que nadie en el mundo – y los obvios cambios de tácticas de Ermac casi llevan una sonrisa encantada* al rostro del espadachín. En su visión espiritual, podía ver numerosas formas de energía comprimidas dentro de una sola figura – momentáneamente apartado, en rápidos movimientos de brazo. Tuvo que confiar en su audición para distinguir una dirección, distancia y la velocidad de las sacudidas del arma de Ermac mientras esta giraba de un lado a otro en gráciles arcos, pero nunca atacaban de frente.

Manteniendo su silencio, Kenshi sintió los segundos detenerse. Sintió los rítmicos movimientos del hacha de Ermac, así como esta misma perturbaba el aire dentro del bosque. Mientras que el hacha entera cortaba a través del aire, se dio cuenta de una imperfección, similar a un agujero, a lo largo del mango del arma – que permitía que el aire pasara a través del mismo en lugar de cortarlo.

Sentía que la oscuridad que envolvía su vista mental se aclaraba – y pronto, pudo pintar perfectamente un cuadro representando todos los detalles del movimiento giratorio del hacha y su portador.

"¿No hay más sabiduría que impartir, espadachín?" Preguntó un burlón y condescendiente Ermac.

Ése momento de exceso de confianza era todo lo que estaba esperando Kenshi. Ni un segundo después de que Ermac dijera aquellas palabras, cuando Kenshi empujó a Sento bruscamente hacía adelante, agarrando el hacha de Ermac con la mano izquierda. La repentina, rápida respuesta a la luz sorprendió a Ermac. La punta de Sento había encajado en una pequeña curvatura en la empuñadura del hacha – que se usaba principalmente para sostener o amarrar el arma cuando no se usaba.

"Nunca he sido muy elocuente con las palabras," respondió el espadachín, incansablemente*.

Ermac se detuvo, la nube de ira dentro de él se disipó para dar a lugar una cortina de asombro absoluto ante las habilidades de Kenshi. De cómo el espadachín se las arregló para detectar el agujero en el hacha y engancharlo de manera precisa con su espada estaba más allá de Ermac.

Kenshi tomó ventaja de la situación, y llamó a Sento devuelta a él, causado que el asombrado esbirro se tambaleara un par de pasos hacía atrás, sin soltar el hacha.

Kenshi entonces desenganchó a Sento del hacha de Ermac, moviéndola de ambos lados, antes de mover a Sento en perezosos círculos. Ermac cayó hacía atrás, tropezando con la raíces del prominente árbol tras el espadachín. Ermac gritó mientras el tronco del árbol se balanceaba y gruñía de hambre, anticipándose ante su intruso.

El asombro de Ermac se convirtió instantáneamente en puro horror cuando se dio cuenta de su inminente muerte. Y el horror en sí mismo se convirtió en un perplejo alivio cuando se encontró colgando peligrosamente cerca de las quijadas de madera del feroz árbol – suspendido en el aire y sin seguir cayendo.

La confusión de Ermac se agrandó* cuando sintió la mano del espadachín sujetando firmemente la parte delantera de su bata. Aunque aliviado, Ermac estaba completamente embarazado de la situación.

A pesar de tener la ventaja, la expresión de Kenshi era casi triste. "Le das el significado a tú existencia en base a las órdenes de Kahn; permitiste que creara la base de tu realidad," dijo lenta, profundamente.

Irritado más por la calma y la humildad que por las palabras del espadachín, Ermac reprochó: "¡Los guerreros honorables prestan atención a los deseos de sus amos! Nosotros-" La réplica de Ermac fue interrumpida.

"¡Un guerrero honorable ejerce compasión y respeto, así como una habilidad combativa y lealtad, Ermac!" Respondió Kenshi fuertemente, perdiendo* la compostura.

Ermac apenas miraba hacía donde estaba, aturdido por su palabras – de repente desconcertado por lo significativo y claro que esto le pareció. Sintió como si hubiese recordado algo que había estado eludiéndolo desde tiempos inmemoriales. Como si por fin su mente se abriera. Fue la primera vez que el esclavo escuchó el significado detrás de las palabras de Kenshi, considerándolas dignas de ser sopesadas.*

Kenshi entonces lo puso en su lugar, poniendo al más bajo devuelta a sus pies*, lejos del peligro mientras el árbol seguía gruñendo y gimiendo detrás de ellos.

Él desempolvó los hombros de Ermac, Sento aún sostenida en su otra mano. Se dio cuenta del lenguaje no verbal que representaba las intenciones del espadachín hacía Ermac: Kenshi nunca pretendía pelear con él de ninguna manera. Pero después de presenciar el lamentable estado mental en el que parecía estar atrapado el esclavo, Kenshi no podía sino que compartir su opinión del problema*.

"Puede que tengas ojos, esbirro, pero tú solamente ves lo que Shao Kahn quiere que veas." Kenshi tomó un paso atrás – su rostro carecía de cualquier emoción, con una postura relajada. "Un verdadero guerrero preferiría estar ciego que perder la percepción de la verdad por completo."

Entonces, se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio; el enigmático guerrero se encontró a si mismo perdido en las profundas reflexiones de Kenshi.

 _'Él podría ser cualquier cosa,' Pensó Kenshi para sí mismo. Con la fuerza de mil guerreros, la energía vital de mil almas a su disposición, Kenshi sólo podía imaginar las posibilidades de su potencial inexplorado. Recordando el ataque telequinético que por poco rompe su espina, Kenshi pensó que si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes, podría haberle preguntado una cosa o dos al esclavo sobre los usos de la telequinesia en combate. 'Y helo aquí' suspiró internamente a la tragedia que suponía Ermac, 'vagando sin fijo rumbo en busca de su abusivo, tan-aclamado maestro, alimentándose de la narcisista rabia y frustración, como un patético animal sin personalidad.'_

"Te compadezco, esclavo," dijo el espadachín lastimosamente, dando otro paso atrás.

Y sin decir nada más, devolvió a Sento a su espalda, se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Por los momentos, todo estaba en paz dentro de Ermac. Porque las mil voces habían sido silenciadas por la aparición de un fenómeno singular y extraño – un pensamiento propio.

 _'¿Qué pasa si estamos equivocados?'_

Y en ése momento, el bloqueo mental puesto por los hechiceros de Shao Kahn en la mente de Ermac se quebró.

El título de un simple luchador puede ser recogido por cualquier hombre, pero sólo el justo y noble puede convertirlo en el de un verdadero guerrero honorable. Formado a partir mil honorables espíritus guerreros; con sus conceptos de respecto, compasión, justicia, verdad – todos ellos junto con el libre albedrío habían sido borrados por Tshang Tsung y Quan Chi, en un intento de crear el esclavo ideal para el gobernante del Outworld.

Pero con el nacimiento de un único pensamiento propio, nació también la voz de la incertidumbre en sí misma, Ermac se sintió como si hubiera descubierto grilletes mentales, rompiéndolos y con ellos, la necesidad de seguir las órdenes de Shao Kahn, necesidad volviéndose cada vez más insignificante.

Una marea de emociones y conceptos golpearon a Ermac, sobrecogiéndolo. Los mil espíritus dentro de él habían amado y sido amados; habían sido bravos y valientes; habían sido honestos y respetables; habían sido leales y verdaderos. Ellos alguna vez habían sido la epítome del honor dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Y sobre todo, habían tenido una conciencia, una voz que les guiaba y confiaron a lo largo de sus vidas.

Shao Kahn tan sólo explotó las características malvada de aquellas almas guerreras – tomando ventaja de su agresión, la rabia y la sed de sangre para crear un luchador sin dudas, sin alma. Además, Kahn había inculcado en Ermac un sentido de falsa superioridad – incitándolo a verse a sí mismo en las filas de alto rango, mientras que, en la realidad, él no era más que sirviente sin conciencia; un asesino despiadado.

Ermac entonces cuestionó la culpabilidad de su naturalidad, jugando al juez y jurado consigo mismo. Esta vez, sintió que casi mil voces nuevas se unían y comparaban sus reacciones y hechos a la luz de nuevos conceptos encontrados sobre la virtud y la rectitud.

Para su total humillación, se dio cuenta de que era culpable de todo. Shao Kahn, con sus propios métodos e ideologías, había sido una bestia engañosa, estafadora y asesina – y no lo hizo secreto. Por lo tanto, cualquier persona que obedecía a un gobernante tan despiadado y vil como él, incluso si era un simple peón en un malvado plan, debería ser considerada igual de culpable.

Ermac sintió su hacha deslizarse de sus manos y cayó en la tierra de pasto quemada, a los pies del árbol que casi lo devora. Todo este tiempo había intentado burlarse, ridiculizar e incluso explotar la debilidad de un psicoquinético espadachín – subestimándolo como luchador, y es más, tomar sus palabras como basura. Inicialmente, Ermac le ofreció algo que parecía un trueque justo – información de Shao Kahn a cambio de su ayuda. Pero después de someterse a sus inflexibles ataques de rabia, Ermac había intentado estrangular al espadachín. Y en _quid pro quo_ , el espadachín termino haciéndole un inconmensurable favor.

Se sintió entregarse a la serendipia[1] de sus emociones, descubriendo que había comenzado a valorar las palabras del espadachín en alta estima; su respeto creciendo exponencialmente por el hombre ciego, quien finalmente le había hecho ver la verdadera luz.

El distante sonido de grava siendo pisada permitió a Ermac volver a la realidad. Mientras Kenshi caminaba, observó como la distancia entre él y el espadachín ciego creía, la silueta de este se achicaba lentamente en una mera sombra mientras se adentraba en el corazón del Bosque Viviente, sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Y en ése momento, Ermac se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, ni siquiera llegó a preguntarle al espadachín su nombre.

"¡Terrícola! ¡Espera!" gritó Ermac antes de poder refrenarse. Desesperado por conocer al guerrero, Ermac corrió hacía Kenshi, quien paró en sus pasos pero no se volteó. Cerrando la distancia, caminó alrededor del espadachín y lo encaró.

"Nunca preguntamos por tu nombre, espadachín", dijo Ermac, con un tono de voz conciliador.

Kenshi estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, mientras era testigo espiritualmente del enjambre de cientos de almas que finalmente se entrelazaban y se unían en una completa, única persona – equilibrando la sed de sangre, rabia y frustraciones con respeto, honor y compasión.

"Para la mayoría, soy Kenshi, " respondió el espadachín, sintiéndose extrañamente contento; como si hubiera tenido éxito en alguna misión secundaria no planeada.

Ermac sonrió por debajo de su máscara y asintió. Siendo parte de mil almas, tenía gran conocimiento de idiomas y culturas terrícolas así como de otros reinos. Y "Espada Santa" era definitivamente un buen título para un espadachín guerrero tan hábil como Kenshi.

"Te estamos eternamente agradecidos, Kenshi," comenzó, con la esperanza de que sea suficiente como disculpa. "Nunca nos atrevimos a cuestionarnos ninguna orden que se nos encomendaba. Albergamos un falso orgullo como Reales Ejecutores de Shao Kahn, y ahora vemos que representábamos la voluntad de Shao Kahn, sólo porque no teníamos una propia." Dijo gravemente.

La expresión de Kenshi se suavizó, pero continuó sin decir nada, permitiendo a Ermac continuar – por su propio bien.

"Somos culpables, Kenshi," Continuó Ermac, lastimosamente. "Tenemos la sangre de miles de inocentes espectadores en nuestras manos, quienes no han hecho ningún mal contra nosotros. Permitimos que la brujería de Tsung silenciara nuestra verdaderos yos; ¡Dictara nuestro vil comportamiento, a pesar de que éramos capaces de superarlo!"

La mención de Shang Tsung hizo a Kenshi furioso – ya que, aparentemente, su acto de bloquear el libre albedrío de Ermac fue otro delito cometido por el hechicero en su vida. Sus labios fruncidos en una lúgubre sola línea, Kenshi asintió.

"Ira es el recurso más conveniente para una mente confundida," Dijo Ermac después de una breve pausa. "Y una vez que nosotros estuvimos sin órdenes ni mandatos, sucumbimos ante ella y te atacamos – mientras que sólo intentabas liberarnos de nuestra propia oscuridad."

Kenshi puso una mano en el hombro de Ermac. "Te entiendo, Ermac," dijo solemnemente. "Yo también sufrí a manos de Shang Tsung," dijo, tocando sus ojos a través de la venda con las puntas de sus dedos callosos, lo que significa, la causa de su ceguera. Ermac entendió la señal.

"¿Él causó tu ceguera?"

Pausó. "Sí, y no," respondió Kenshi, pensativamente.

Ermac juntó las cejas, perplejo.

A pesar de los amargos recuerdos que corrían por su mente, notó una sonrisa triste en los rasgos endurecidos del espadachín. "Sentí y entiendo tu agitación interior, Ermac. Entrené como espadachín desde una temprana edad, viajando a lo largo y ancho para probar mi valía. Cada victoria inflaba mi ego – así como mi inquietud por la gloria. Tsung se disfrazó bajo la imagen de un anciano, explotando mi avaricia por superioridad en renuncia por las almas de mis propios antepasados," Kenshi le dio la espalda a Ermac, encarando la oscuridad del bosque maldito. "Aunque la prueba me dejó físicamente ciego, ahora que lo reflexiono, me doy cuenta de que fui cegado por mi propia arrogancia antes de eso…"

Un reconfortante silencio cayó sobre ellos. Ermac lentamente procesando la información que Kenshi le ofreció, las conmovedoras palabras del espadachín dejando una marca indeleble en él.

"Y si no nos equivocamos, ahora buscas venganza," Terminó Ermac por el espadachín.

Kenshi se volteó un momento. "Yo lo llamaría redención, Ermac," replicó, voz áspera cargada de emoción. "Si esta es la única manera que puedo deshacer el daño que he causa, y con ello, el que le he hecho a mi propia sangre. "

Recordando su propia plétora de fechorías, Ermac se dio cuenta de que Kenshi, nuevamente, sin saberlo, arrojó luz sobre un camino digno de ser pisado. Al expresar su objetivo de venganza en el nombre de los antepasados que traicionó, Ermac sintió la necesidad de aliviar la carga de sus propios errores haciendo lo mismo. La única manera de limpiar sus manos de la sangre terrícola durante la invasión, era dándoosle una mano y trabajar por ellos – hacer uso de su infinito conocimiento y habilidades para una causa digna, mucho más allá de las garras de la codicia y la sed de sangre.

"Ahora entendemos, Kenshi," dijo el enigmático guerrero honestamente. "Pero lamentamos que desconocemos el paradero de Shang Tsung, por ahora."

"No me sorprende," respondió Kenshi tranquilamente. "La Deadly Alliance está en constante movimiento, buscando por supuestos aliados y formando dudosos acuerdos. Son difíciles de rastrear".

El aullido de los árboles se calmó un poco, y Ermac vio a Kenshi, frente a un sendero delante de él, en una postura cómoda pero en sutil vigilancia; el sub-productor de estar ciego durante tanto tiempo.

Pensando en sus propios objetivos, Kenshi se dio cuenta de que el forastero podría saber sobre el paradero de Cyrax.

Rompiendo el silencio, preguntó: "Ermac, ¿Te has tropezado en algún momento con un cybord, de nombre Cyrax? Es un aliado, y ha estado desaparecido por un tiempo."

Ermac lo pensó por un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza tristemente. "Nunca hemos visto a este Cyrax".

"Mmmh..." murmuró Kenshi, asintiendo agríamente mientras contemplaba su siguiente acción. "Bueno, Ermac, debo seguir mi camino," dijo después de un rato.

"Kenshi – te prometimos un camarada a cambio de información de Shao Kahn," comenzó Ermac, firmemente. "Y a pesar de nuestros ataques, tú cumpliste mucho más de lo que acordamos. Ahora, te queremos pagar lo que te debemos".

Tomado desprevenido con la recién descubierta humildad de Ermac, Kenshi soltó una pequeña risa. "¡Bromeas, forastero!" exclamó.

"Dijimos en serio cada palabra," replicó Ermac, sus voces en sincronía calmadas, pero severas.

"Bueno, vaya…" murmuró Kenshi, divertido.

"Sólo dinos cómo podemos servirle, es lo menos que podríamos hacer a cambio por el favor que nos hiciste," dijo Ermac, sonando curiosamente satisfecho.

Kenshi pensó en los acontecimientos de la noche. "¿También eres psicoquinético, verdad?" preguntó de repente Kenshi.

"Lo somos," afirmó Ermac.

"¿Recuerda cuando te desamé por primera vez? ¿Ése movimiento? ¿Cuándo concentraste tus habilidades y me elevaste en el aire antes de azotarme, espalda contra el piso, en el paviment–"

"Sí, sí, lo recordamos," respondió Ermac, sonriendo con los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que el espadachín estaba insinuando.

Kenshi se limitó a caminar hacía un pequeño claro circular dentro del bosque. Ermac le siguió y se dio cuenta de que Kenshi estaba a una distancia razonable de él, con una expresión casi ansiosa en su rostro, cuerpo rígido en anticipación.

"Enséñame."

* * *

 **A round of thankyous to my fine reviewers!**

 **Not-Logged-In:** Thank you for your review! I had the most fun writing out Evil-Ermac bit, partly because it seemed easy.. I hope you like this update too.

 **Mr Havik:** I'm a personal fan of your stories and writing-style, and I was truly humbled by your review. I had a slightly different idea on what to do with Ermac, I hope it sounds good enough here – in my defence, it made sense in my head… Hope you like this update, do let me know what you think of this!

 **Nivet:** Thank you so much for your heartwarming review! I'm glad you liked the previous fight scene, I really doubted its inclusion. Also, I'm afraid you are slightly mistaken – I've been writing fiction for some nine years now, but I mainly stuck to Tomb Raider stories… This is my first MK fic, and trust me, MK is a totally different ball-game from TR, and it almost made me feel like I'm writing my first story! :) I hope you like this chapter as well – do let me know :)

And of course: **Nerdette92** and **Kermac** for reviewing the initial chapter.

I've had fun writing this story – and as I said, MK has such huge potential, writing a story trying to capture its essence made me feel like its my first. Nevertheless, I hope you all liked this story. Any thoughts, opinions or criticisms (especially on characterization, which is so important because Ermac and Kenshi both have pretty distinctive personalities), please do write them out in a review and let me know – so I can improve further.

Thanks again! Enjoy :)

[1] Serendipia: Es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta. También puede referirse a la habilidad de un sujeto para reconocer que hacho un descubrimiento importante aunque no tenga relación con lo que buscaba. _**Sip. Resulta que esa palabra existía y todo este tiempo vivimos en mera ignorancia. No te sientas mal, yo tampoco la conocía.**_

 _ **[Nota de traductora: Traducir es divertido. Es una pena que haya perdido práctica y el comienzo se lea tan literal. LO SIENTO. *Se emociona y se alarma al mismo tiempo* Perdí la cabeza en algunos lados porque la manera de narrar de en-lumine es bastante específica, pero lo logré. Ahhhh. Ok. ¡Ya está corregido, pero si ven un error díganmelo y lo soluciono!**_ _ **Ahhhh.]**_

 _ **[To en-lumine: I'll told you this once more because it's not clear enough in my first comment: i love your fanfic and the way you write, omg. 3 I hope my translation measure up to your write. 3]**_

Dedicado a LazyBloodyGirl ;)


End file.
